A MINECRAFT ADVENTURE WITH THE NEW ELEMENTS OF HARMONY
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: Join Alicon, Mayoko, Starling, Star struck, Star swirl, and Lunar (Moon) Flare on their adventure through Minecraft! When Moon creates a make-believe world, and the teens get sucked into it can they defeat their enemy's? or will they be killed trying? Tune into A MINECRAFT ADVENTURE WITH THE NEW ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!
1. Here goes!

Chapter 1

Today started out just like any other day in winter. I was cold, outside was cold and wet to boot! And I had school, ok so it was the last day of school for the week but it was school none the less.

I sulked down the stairs with the puppies at my feet.

"Morning Alli." My dad said from the kitchen I just sat down in between the twins, Star Struck and Star swirl. They had on their uniforms for school, I still was in my pj's.

My dad brought in stacks of pancakes, waffles and French toast. "Thanks." I mumbled as he put the plates on the table and went back to get the dogs breakfast. "Yummy thanks, Night!" The dogs said as dad dished up scrambled eggs and sausages. "You're quite welcome now dig in!" He said as he piled pancakes on his plate.

After breakfast, I did my chores and changed into my uniform. I wore a white dress shirt with sleeves that only came below my elbows, and a Blue vest and a blue and yellow plaid skirt, and a striped tie with the same colors. My friends who lived with us at my family's ranch had similar uniforms.  
The ranch had been in my family for four generations. I loved being around all those horses and other animals so did Star Struck and Star swirl.  
Their mom and dad worked for my parents and were close family friends so they lived in the main house with us.

We went to Canterlot Prep School. We would have gone to Crystal Prep Academy but we didn't have a high enough 'IQ' so, we didn't qualify to go, then there was Cloudsdale High School but it was two towns away so it was out of the question. And then Canterlot High School but we couldn't really go there since there's a rule, 'students can't go to the same school that their parents work at. Weather they are a janitor or lunch lady, to teacher and principal.' and the Star twins mom was principal.

So, our only option at that point was CPS and that was strict but not as bad as CPA so it was the best we had. We still had to wear uniforms and that meant girls had to wear skirts, dress shirts, vests or a dress coat and after you made your choice at the beginning of the school year there was no going back.

Once we were at school we all went our separate ways to our class. "Morning Pigtails!" A thick female voice said. I rolled my eyes and turned to one of my best friends. Her tipped dragon wings were the same color as her light burnt orange skin on the main wing poles and the skin that connected them was a light greyish orange and the hooks on the tips were a dark red. Her eyes were a rust color and her hair was sandy brown at the roots and red at the tips of her bangs and part of her hair that fell to her mid back, the tips of it were a dark burnt camel color. The fanged grin that met me when I turned to face her made me shriek. "*AAAAHHHH! * STARLING!" I hissed at the dragoness.

"Ha-ha got ya!" Starling said with a smirk. "Leave her alone _Ling_...!" Another female voice said with a hint of anger. "Come on you know I wouldn't hurt her _Oko_ , I was just teasing and she was the one who's eyes only come up to my nose." Starling said with a pout.

"First off, Don't and I mean _DON'T EVER_ call me 'Oko', Second you knew she was right there!" The girl said with a scowl that gave her a scary look. Starling just cowered back and then left.

The girl put an arm around my shoulder and gave me a hug. "Thanks, Mayoko." I said putting my arm around her.  
We had been best friends since we were three. It all started when we got into a fight and after that we had just been best-est friends since then. We had trusted each other with secrets that not even our friends knew.

She had chocolate brown hair with indigo tips on her bangs and a pony tail with a violet tip, her mother had indigo and violet hair and her father brown. Her eyes were bright green and her skin was sandy brown, her lips were an orange-ish in color and she had long scar that ran across her cheek. I gave her that scar when we were playing with some spring-loaded-metal cables, she had snuck them from her father's job at the police station.

"So, your late... again, and jumpy what's up?" Mayoko asked me as we walked to class. "I guess, I don't know." I said glad that she had shoes which blocked her seismic sense. "Have you seen Moon?" I asked hoping to change the subject. "Nah, we'll have to ask around at lunch if he's not at our spot. Since he and Starling come here with his mom. And Star swirl might know since they're the only boys. If we don't see him by then, well he's most likely chasing something you know since he's part dragon and wolf." Mayoko said as we sat in our seats in our first class of the day.

We sat at the large lunch table next to our friends but the short light lavender skinned, white and purple haired, blue eyed, pointy eared, fanged, punk wolf boy was nowhere to be seen.

"So, has anyone seen the runt I mean I know his instincts sometimes kick in full force but he never ever misses lunch or music class." Starling said she was the tallest and Moon was the shortest but by barely an inch. We looked around the table but he was still nowhere to be seen. "Nope we haven't seen him all day." The rest of us said. "*sigh* Oh, well I _hate_ using this but..." Starling said as she pulled out a small whistle and blew. We heard no sound but after she stopped she held her ears and let out a groan.

Within a minute of waiting Moon was at the table panting hard. "WHAT WAS THAT *GROWL* FOR STAR!?" He growled he wasn't one to get angry but there were times and his face was scrunched up and his large canine teeth bared at her and the hair on his neck stood up, his eyes were very dilated as he glared at her his wolf and dragon sides made his anger turn him into animal.

"We were worried!" I said putting a hand on his back to try and calm him. "*sigh* I was in a test!" He said looking at her his eye were still dilated in anger. "Oops hehe, sorry?" Starling said as he sat down next to Star swirl and me.

Moon dug around in his back pack and pulled out some little books and handed one to each of us. "I've been working on these since Christmas break! Once today is over I'm gonna take you guys on the most fun weekend ever!" He said as we ate.

"My grandma taught me a spell and I have made us a mystical world that will make this the best weekend ever! Just make sure you read them during your breaks..." Moon said pointing to our books.

"Woah!" We all said taking our books. After that we read them every chance we got. We realized that he wrote each book for each one of us specifically.

After School, we all rode the bus to my house. I pulled my coat tighter to my body but it didn't do much good. "L-l-le-le-let-let-let's get inside b-b-be-be-befo-befo-before I f-f-fr-fr-fr-free-free-freeze!" I said with my teeth chattering on every other word. "Good idea the sooner we get inside the sooner I can take you guys to our little getaway!" Moon said as we did our best to run inside without falling.

When we got up to my room we opened our books and held them we each read the last page and cracked the codes after that his eyes glowed white as we grabbed hands.

The family dogs had wandered into my room. My mom's poodle Fief came in and sat on the floor as she watched. Then my young Polar-bear-dog Artic and the 'element puppies' or Rocky, Ocean, and Sky came in and watched as all our eye began to glow, my father's dog Cash came in fallowed by Star struck's dog Dixie and then her mother's dog Zoe came in. Then Star swirls dogs Walon, and Floyd came in.

Our eyes were glowing a very bright white and our hands were glowing as well. In a flash, it all ended...

* * *

Okay so chapter one is done! I hope you enjoy it, I will finish this one! My first cross-over! This just came to me I'll try to post every Saturday! PLEASE READ REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!


	2. Our first battle!

**Alright here's chapter two! any ideas on where they are or what their doing? find out in Chapter 2 of A MINECRAFT ADEVNTURE OF THE NEW ELEMENTS!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I shakily stood and looked around at my friends... and dogs?

"Is everyone ok?" I asked helping my best friend Mayoko up. "We look all pixel-e!" Star struck said holding out her block like hands.

I looked at my own and saw they were pixelated and block-like. "Yes! It worked! So, do you like it Alli?" Lunar flare or 'Moon flare' but we all called him 'Moon', asked me, grabbing my arms. "This is awesome thanks Moon!" I said giving him a tight hug.

"Ughk... Glad you... Heeeh... Like it! And I can't breathe Alicon!" Moon wheezed. I let him go and walked over to our dogs and immediately took notice to their collars.

The collars allowed them to talk like any other human. "Get off me you over-sized mutt!" Fief or 'Fifi' yelled from under my polar-bear-dog Artic or 'Arty'. "Give me a second Fief." He said getting off from the prissy poodle.

"Well now what, what do we do?!" asked Star swirl looking around with a frantic look on his face. "We find some trees or... WE could find the bases I built over the holidays!" Moon said running off in a random direction.

We ran after him with all our dogs fallowing. "Wait up we can't keep up!" Our puppies Ocean, Sky and, Rocky yelled trying to keep up with the bigger dogs. "Wait I can't keep up!" Fief yelled, I stopped and looked at Arty I charged my magic to create Artic's saddle, but it just fizzled out.

Everyone else stopped seeing us falling behind. "Uh, my magic isn't working!" I snapped at Moon who let out a whimper. "I know, it would defeat the purpose of the game if you had magic but we do have our bending..." He said with a grin.

We all made sure our bending worked and it did. Mayoko gave me some cables and fitted them to Artic for a harness. I picked up the puppies and Fief and climbed atop Artic grabbing the handles to hold on and we walked off with my friends.

"Can you sniff out a place for us to stay?" I asked Moon, Starling and the dogs. "*sniff, sniff, sniff*I don't smell anything! All I smell is dirt, dirt, dirt, and... Sheep, *sniff, sniff* Cows, Horses, and chickens!~" Starling said as she took off running on all fours.

Her mother was a dragon, and Moons father was a wolf but his mother was a dragon. Myself and Mayoko were alicorn and Bender. But the twins Star struck and Star swirl were just pony. "*sniff, sniff* Oh, I smell them to good find Starling! *arooo*!" Moon let loose a howl and fallowed his cousin.

Mayoko bent an earth wave and took off after them. I pulled up the twins and I gently nudged Arty in the sides to get him to run.

The other dogs had already taken off after the others. "*Arooooooooo! We're getting closer!" Moon howled pushing his limbs to go faster than what he was going. I even pushed Artic to go just a bit faster.

The dogs, Starling, Arty, and Moon panted hard after the run to the fort, Mayoko just brushed the dust from her clothes. "*pant, pant* What a RUN!" My dad's dog Cash said out of breath.

"So, is this our fort?" Star struck asked as she climbed off Artic. "Yep this took a while to build but I think it's gonna be worth it." Moon said as he led us inside past the traps he had set up.

We made it to the room he called the war room.

Mayoko pulled her shoes off and ran her bare feet across the stone floor, and her eyes widened. "Uh I'm picking up some people coming here and very fast!" Mayoko said with panic.

"Sweet our first battle!" Moon said rushing up some stairs and called for us to fallow. We ran up after him to see him digging in some chests. "What are you doing!?" Starling asked. "Getting you guys armor! Here!" He said giving us some small pieces of iron that looked like tiny pieces of clothes.

"Uh, this is way too small for us!" Star struck said with panic. "Just put it on!" Moon snapped at us.

He went over to Artic and a Saddle, Harness and, armor appeared on him. "Cool! I can move and Look fierce!" The other dogs sat awaiting orders, well except Fief and Zoe. "What 'bout us Moon?" Star struck's dog Dixie asked.

"Follow me." Moon said as he walked up some stairs. "You too Fifi and Zoe!" He yelled at the two spoiled dogs. They sluggishly walked up th steps.

Then Moon thundered back down the steps and opened some other chests and gave each of us a sword, Bow and arrows and a shield. "Let's go!" He said leading us to another room.

"So, NOT sweet..." Star swirl said staring at the group of soldiers racing towards our fort. "Relax. We have a first line of defense. If they get much closer I'll give the signal to the puppies they'll tell the other dogs and they'll step on the pressure pads which will trigger the arrow dispenser!" He said as some arrows stared hitting the wall. And landing inside the front room.

"Go, go, go!" He yelled with panic as he gave us shields. He pulled a lever triggering the stones in the yard to slide back to reveal a floor of lava.  
We rushed out only to see the soldiers launching in on catapults! "So not cool!" Starling yelled at him but he was trying to push one of the soldiers off the wall.

I never like violence but to save my life I'd do what must be done! Mayoko on the other hand had no problem dealing damage. She hit one with her shield and stabbed another with her sword. More and more climbed up the wall to the balcony where we stood. And they just kept coming!

"Uh you do know I'm not good at fighting and dealing damage right Moon?!" I asked as I swung my sword at one of the soldiers. "Yea but you're sure kicking butt!" He said kicking one off the wall into the lava below. "I guess!" I said at I locked blades with the enemy. He soon slumped against my blade.

"Thanks, Struck!" I called up at Star struck who was a skilled archer. Mayoko spun her twin blades and stabbed two men and pulled out her blades to cut the ropes the were using to climb up, then spun one blade behind her and stabbed another soldier who was behind her without looking. Being an earth bender had its perks.

I took the knife from my belt and slashed the neck of the soldier who came at me, blade raised.

We panted after they had given up and went inside, Mayoko just stood outside her swords resting at her sides. I walked outside and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and raised her blades before dropping them on the ground after seeing me. "Oh, Alli I-I-I'm sorry!" She cried as she grabbed me and hugged me tight. All I did was return the hug.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked we sat on the blood-stained stone railing. "I shouldn't take lives... I'm an element of harmony... An Officer...A princess...and the... Avatar... and I killed so many..." She said looking shakily at her hands. She was right what we just did went against how we were raised and what we did. Mayoko and Starling were royalty. And we all were elements of harmony. And Mayoko was right she was the Avatar and a police officer. The Avatar protected all even the evil... "Oh, Mayoko I know you only were protecting us... I even killed same for Star struck and Swirl. We all have blood on our hands but we did it to protect ourselves..." I said trying to comfort her. "I guess but I broke the oath I made when we were little..." Mayoko said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Only our little group knew that she was the Avatar, she wanted to wait till she was 16 when most Avatars were revealed. "So, we all did! Please I don't want you to beat yourself up over this we all did it today even the dogs... So, please for me just don't beat yourself up... OK?" I said as I went inside.

We all went down to a base under the main one. It was used for eating, sleeping and mining. There was a small stable there. Where seven horses stayed and we could get out from a cave.

"So, what's for dinner?" Starling asked Moon since he knew the secrets since he made the base. "Raw meat it's all I have but, it's good!" He said passing out the raw chunks of meat. Starling began Drooling before she tore into the meat her dragon senses over-powering her brain.

Artic had a large amount of drool pooling out of his mouth by the time Moon handed a piece to him.

The rest of us hesitantly took bites of our dinner then we ate our food after our brain's and bellies went into hungry mode.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think because I really aprecate it!**


	3. Animalistic lengths

**Ok chapter 3 enjoy, also can you find the couples? also, I couldn't think of names thus why some of the dogs are from Fox and the Hound 2**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning, we mounted horses and hooked a cart too Artic so the puppies and Fief could ride in it. "So where to now?" Star swirl asked as we rode off into the day.

"The next base!" Moon yelled over the wind in our faces. "Should be there a bit before night fall!"

"Ok, Wait night fall?!" I asked looking at him with worry. "Chill Alli! We'll be fine, 'sides I thought you were part night pony you know, 'Night shadow' and 'Nightmare moon' happen to be in your ancestors?" He said with a smile as the field we had been riding in went into a forest. I gave a grunt and focused on the ride ahead.

Over the next few hours we rode in silence well till Dixie and my father's dog Cash tried to sing, but without the rest of their group they didn't sound as good.  
The rest of their group was an old stray that my uncle Rallion owned named 'Granny rose' then Star swirls two hounds 'Waylon' and 'Floyd' came but were sleeping in the wagon so they were no help to the song.

We were almost to the base near sunset and thanks to Mayoko we were stopping for a break and so she could check for bodies' nearby.

"I'm picking up something but it's not a person... I have no clue what it is. Moon?" Mayoko asked Moon. "Hmmmm... *Sniff, sniff* Well looks like we're up guys those are mobs or monsters in this case we have a group of Creepers, Spiders and, *sniff-sniff* Wolves..." He said the last part with sadness.

"If you guys remember reading about them, we need to slay them or we lose the game." We got out our weapons then waited while Mayoko stood bare-foot and blindfolded facing away from where the mobs were coming from with her swords stuck deep in the ground a few feet away from her.

She breathed slowly them she shifted her feet then stomped her right foot making a small wall form near us. Her swords vibrated a bit as the large group of monsters ran towards us. She then flicked her wrists and the twin blades rose out of the ground and sliced monsters.

She spun around and shifted her feet and made forms with her hands cutting the beasts down with ease.

The rest of us where in melee and hand-to-hand with them but Moon did his best to not kill the wolves but deter them. "Grow up Moon we're getting bogged down by those wolves I don't care if you are part wolf you need to kill them!" Starling growled as she sent a fire ball at a spider and some wolves.

"I-I-I-I CAN'T I'M ONE OF THEM I DIDN'T THINK THAT THEY'D BE HOSTILE IT WAS JUST A WARNING IN THE BOOK THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO COME FOR US! NOT LIKE THIS!" Moon yelled sadly as he blocked a wolf bite with his arm.

"PLEASE MOON I DON'T WANT YOU HURT! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I yelled as I was pulled down by a group of wolves.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* GET OF OFF HER DEMONS!" Moon shouted stabbing the wolves that had tried to devour me.

In his face, I saw his fur thicken and his fangs grow to animalistic lengths and his blue eyes grow so small that they weren't even needle points and that wasn't what scared me the most. He was on all fours and taking them down bare handed his armor had come off and he was taking all the wounds that were inflicted on him he even bit the throat of one ripping it out.

The rest of the group had stopped fighting and watched Moon take down the rest of the spiders and wolves on his own. Tears filled my eyes as I watched my friend kill so many without second thought.

Everything began to blur and I heard nothing other but my own heart beat and breathing. "Alli!" Mayoko shouted my name as Moon knocked me down.

My breathing was rapid as Moon had me pinned down with a clawed hand above my head.  
He climbed off of me. Tears filled his eyes.

Even after I got up my breath was still shaky, but not like his.

"Moon are you ok?" Starling asked her cousin trying to put a hand on his shoulder. "Do I look ok to you STARLING!" He snapped his hair bristling. "I just asked! No need to snap at me!" She yelled at him.

"STOP!" Star swirl yelled, Freezing the two of them in water. They freed themselves with their bending.

"Stop please we need to get to that base before more of those things come. Ok?" He said shakily. "And let's not fight from here on out what happened was an accident ok? So, let's just go." He walked towards the base.

We all fallowed him to the base with Moon fallowing up the back.

"Stop guys, that can't be our base. There's people there." Mayoko said as we made it to the edge of the forest. "It is our base but someone took it over that's why all of those things attacked us..." Moon mumbled.

"Great more fighting..." Myself and Star struck muttered. "So? What are we gonna do now?" Star swirl asked Moon.  
Mayoko began drawing a battle plan in the ground with the tip of her sword.

"That looks stupid Oko it looks like a chicken scratched at the ground." Starling said.

A chicken looked around a tree and at its feet was a beautiful picture.

I shook my head and looked at Mayoko's plan with Moon. "No, it's not bad but mind explaining it?" Moon suggested.  
"Ok so Star struck will create a diversion." She drew a line from him then continued.

"Then Starling and I will come around the back and go through the walls and attack there."

"Then Star swirl will take out the archers from the towers so the others can get in easier."

"Then the rest of you and Star struck will attack the main group."

"Then Artic will help storm the main area and we should be able to take the base."

"Good plan but there's a few flaws. This base has a fail-safe. If you try to break the wall the base will self-destruct I hoped we get here first but now we'll have to use a new plan." Moon said asking Mayoko to make a small copy of the base and forest.

* * *

 **And so ends chapter 3 enjoy and R/R!**


	4. Battle plan-ONE FOR ALL!

**Alright so chapter four is up! ok Game time! can anyone pick out the adventurous one? let me know in the comments!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"We are going to come around the back and switch off this switch."

"We all need to switch them off at the same time so no mistakes but if we don't it will trigger an alarm so we'll lose the element of surprise." He said pointing to different spots.

"Dixie you'll lead Cash, Waylon, and Floyd. You guys will strike up here. there is a stair case back there and then you'll need to switch this off."

"Alli. You, Mayoko, and Struck will get this switch here."

"Artic you'll need to get this one here but not too soon this one is the main trigger so it has to be hit after ours."

"Zoe, Fief and the pups will get this one."

"Then Zoe, Artic, and I will reconvene here and then."

"Dixie and Alli you guys will meet up here."

"Then if it goes to plan we will take the base!" Moon said pointing to some more areas on the diagram.

"What happens if we trigger an alarm?" Star swirl asked. "We fallow the plan to a tee no matter what happens if we don't reconvene we still fallow the plan. So... Are you guys with me?" Said Moon.

"I'm in." I said. "Count me in Wolfie..." Starling said putting her hand on top of ours. "*Sigh* Count me in Moon." Star swirl and Struck said at the same time.

"Question," Mayoko said. "There are chances that we won't make it in alive?"

"Yep." Moon said.

"And might get severely injured even if we make it in?"

"Most likely." I said.

"And then will be wounded from battle making the rest of this thing harder?" She asked her next question.

"Probably..." Starling said.

"And then more bases might be taken over which will be harder to take back?" She went on.

"Yeah." Star swirl said.

"And if we do get injured or have to start over we'll still have a tuff road ahead of us correct?" She asked her last question with a small grin.

"It's likely." Star struck said.

"Hmmmm, So, Death, Crippling injuries, more trials, the difficulty of injuries, and last but not least we could still lose... Sounds right up my alley! I'm so in!" Mayoko said putting her hand in.

"If Alli's in I am!" Artic said putting his paw in.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt too much to help..." Cash mumbled placing his paw on the pile. "Ugh! Fine if it's the only way to get out of this game. I'm in!" Dixie said.

"WE'RE IN!" The Pups cheered placing their paws in the pile. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm, Ok if I must besides it might just be fun...!" Zoe said hesitantly adding her paw.

"We're in!" Waylon and Floyd yipped placing their paw atop the others.

We all looked to Fief with hopeful smiles. "UGH! FINE!" Fief yelled putting her paw in and looking away. "All for one?" Moon asked looking around at us.  
"AND ONE FOR ALL!" We cheered raising our hands up.

* * *

 **So who's your guys' fav? be it a dog or person or wolf dragon person! I do want to here from you! Let me know in the comments!**


	5. I I love you

Chapter 5

"Ok go, go, go!" I whispered after I heard the signal. We pressed the switch in then waited.

When no sound was heard we ran inside careful of the other booby traps.

"Dix!" Star struck loudly whispered hugging her around the neck as we continued to invade the base.

"Moon!" I called after we invaded the heart of the base. "Let's send them back running!"

We slashed them and even turned wolves loose on THEM!

"Look at them run!" I cheered hugging Moon tightly. "What are you doin' Zo?" Waylon asked Zoe who was dragging what looked like a bomb.

"They're running Zoe no need to overdo it." Star swirl said. "They might be running but don't you think it's time for them to hit the road!" Zoe said putting it in a cannon and then adding a torch. It launched out of the cannon with a loud boom.

It then exploded mid-air sending them running much quicker than what they were.

We all clapped for Zoe who bowed. She was a show dog so showing off was her thing.

That night Moon and I sat out looking over the land. "Look about this afternoon, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that. Especially in front of you..." Moon said tears falling from his blue eyes. "Shhhh..." I put a finger to his lips and felt tingles run through my hand, although it was a simple gesture it sent shivers up my spine.

"I know you would never hurt me and what happened was an accident." I said with a smile. "I would never hurt you, I could never live with myself if I did, be-becau-because I...I love you." He said.

My mouth hung open at those words tears filled my eyes as my mind put it all together. " _Oh, my goodness he-he loves me? So, all those times he smiled dashingly and blushed or asked me to hang out when it was just us... All of those big gifts he sent me on my birthday or on Christmas it was to show his affection._ " I thought. "I know it's stupid but I really do... I love you Alli." Those last words bore into my scull like a branding iron on a calf's flank on a cold morning.

I grabbed his face and smashed our faces together in a kiss.

My mind put it together again but this time I liked the answer. " _He loves me and has for years but I've been so blind to that fact but now I know and I love him just the same I wish I knew this years ago but I love him, I love him, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM!_ " My mind screamed the answer after we parted.

Our love could only grow with time and it did.

Over the next few weeks we told the others and fought side by side.

Taking the next few bases was easy as was defeating the ender dragon, but our biggest challenge was yet to come.

We had been invited to the palace to see the ruling prince.

"You wanted to see us your highness?" Moon asked the Prince. He looked very spoiled and glared at us but a smile graced his face. A very, very, very cruel smile. "Yes..." He purred. "I would like to challenge you to a tournament!"

"Pardon me but why and what are the stakes?" Moon asked him with a scowl. "Well let's see my subjects worship you instead of me! And the stakes hmmmm, if... you win I will be beheaded by your strongest warrior and you shall rule the kingdom." He said his wicked grin only growing. "And if, we lose?" Moon asked in a serious tone.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm If you lose ha-ha I get to behead the lot of you! Except you my pet." He ran a hand under my chin.

"You're on!" Moon said stepping forward.

My mind raced not only was he putting their lives on the line but I was a prize.

"MOON WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DID YOU OR DIDN'T YOU GO CRAZY!" Mayoko yelled at him in her royal Canterlot voice in our room that we had been given for the night.

"Relax we can win he said that we can use any means necessary. Which means bending is in." Moon said laying on one of the beds. "*RRRRRRRRRRRRR* MOON PART OF THE STUPID AGREEMENT ALSO WAS THAT OUR RESPAWNING CAN'T BE USED! THUS, IF WE LOSE WE WILL DIE AND NOT JUST IN THE GAME WE WILL BE KILLED!FOR REAL! AND ALLI WILL BECOME A SLAVE TO THAT DREAKGUN TRAG!" Mayoko boomed using the traditional earth kingdom language in reference to the prince. It means 'f***ing A**hole' and she never used that word unless she was mad same for the royal Canterlot voice. "Will you Chill! Some of us have very sensitive ears Mayoko!" Moon said putting hands over his ears.

Mayoko took a deep breath. Held it in for a moment. Spoke. "If she gets stuck here I shall burn you to a crisp." Then exhaled fire.

"If I get stuck here you guys will be dead or did you forget that part?" I asked sarcastically. "No but I will take over my next life and dig up his sorry body then I'll have them burn him to a crisp!" She said matter-of-a-fact-ly.

"*Gulp* Great..." Moon murmured sinking down into the bed.

The next morning, we were getting suited up in diamond armor and testing our swords out. "I wish we could help..." Dixie said, Star struck ran a hand over her head and behind her ears gently. "I know but you'd be no match for the wolves, in fact I can't help them we each will be one-on-one." "But Artic is fightin'!" Floyd whined then Artic spoke as I finished putting on his armor. "I will be fighting five wolves on my own that's why my armor has these spikes and why I have these extensions on my helmet that are like teeth." "I wish we could still help because if you aren't killed in the ring you'll still be slaughtered!" Zoe cried placing her paws over her eyes.

"Well are you ready Hero's?" a page asked us after we were all suited up. "Yep!" Mayoko said. we didn't wear all the armor that the prince gave us we wanted to fight on our own and if we were to use our bending we'd need move but we still had armor on our more important areas.

All but Mayoko she had made a metal and earth uniform like the RCPD but much thinner. She didn't have shoes on and her hair was loose, her twin swords were strapped to her back, the rest of the weapons were in the ring.


	6. Fight part:1

Chapter 6

We walked down the steps and into the rings the we were to fight in but they weren't the best areas to battle, one wall was lined with weapons and the other was nether.

The gate went up and my opponent came out with two large swords.

I gulped down my nervousness and held my sword tightly in my hands. I took a deep breath in as the man charged at me with great speed. Just before he could hit me, I jumped out of the way.

" _I have to find his weakness if only I had my magic!_ " I thought. He spun around and tried to hit me, although I had my back turned I heard the blade cut through the air and rolled out of the way. I did have some MAGIC!

My pony ears sparkled as they appeared on my head and turned to face him before I did allowing me to move out of the way again, and my eyes glowed black and when the light faded my pupils were slited and I saw things all around me in great detail. " _Hello, Hello!_ " I thought seeing a weakness thanks to my magic.

I pulled out a dagger and chucked it at the back of his leg and froze his right arm. I held my sword tight as I jumped up in the air and brought it down in the middle of his back.

"Ugh..." He groaned after the blade pierced through his back. He rocked but I didn't move myself or my sword.

He fell to the ground. And I pulled my blade out slowly, my hair billowed around me. My pigtails had come out, and I glowed with a black light the usual aurora of my family.

(A few minutes earlier in Starlings ring. Starlings POV point of view)

I stood in the middle of the ring, my hands holding tight to my sword as I stared at the beast of a man who I would have to fight.

My free hand built up a fire ball and I threw it at him, but he blocked it with his sword how I didn't know but I wasn't about to let him win, my life depended on it.

I swung my sword at him barely blocking an attack. "I sure hope that the others are having better luck than me..." I muttered as he pushed me back, I felt myself getting pushed up to the wall that held weapons.

I looked at the other wall and smiled wide, it was nether and that was flammable. "Hey bub, I just want to warn you it's about to get hot!" I said Dropping my sword almost suffering a fatal blow from his sword but ducked out of the way in time.

I sucked in a breath and pushing my hand at the wall igniting it in flames, I picked up my sword and pushed him closer to the wall but keeping the blaze going was draining my strength, and fast, then I pushed him into the blaze with the last of my strength. But I couldn't keep the fire roaring long enough to end my opponent.

He rushed out of the inferno flaming. "Uh oh so not good..." I muttered, I was fully drained by this point I needed to win this though every win counted.

If we did lose we could die and since I didn't know whether the others were having better luck or not I had to win for our own sakes.

He rushed at me and I thought of the training my mother had given me.

I closed my eyes and crouched down and pushed off with one-foot spinning. My tail whirled around striking him knocking him off his feet.

I stood, if my tail was going to be my saving grace, I'd use it to my advantage.

I stood up and spun around once again turning my body into a living saw blade. As my tail swished around me and my sword held under my arm to up the ante.

My blade and tail had made many cuts on his body. But if I kept spinning much longer I'd be too dizzy to finish the fight and I was still very dizzy so this would be harder than I wanted it to be.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted swinging my blade tiredly.

Before I could even get a cut on him he sent a strong punch to my stomach with a pike mallet sending me flying into the wall. I coughed up blood and held my side. " _1...2...3...4...5...6 broken... ribs and... torn muscles... great... oh sweet Dragons above I can't die like this..._ " I thought holding my side. I felt the gashes in my side that his mallet caused.

When I drew my hand back it was covered in my blood... I felt tears spill from my eyes.

I balled my hands into fits and sucked in a painful breath... dropped my sword... grunted as I push my balled fits forwarded... got into a stance and... opened my eyes staring at him with my dragon eyes... then spoke... "...So long..." The wall lit up and sent flames flying I grunted as they hit my back, the advantage of being part dragon I was mostly fire proof.

The flames hit him and I watched as he was burnt to a crisp in front of me... After he was just a pile of ash in front of me I collapsed to the ground in a tired battered heap.

My mind began going fuzzy most likely from blood and energy loss. " _Never trusting... Moon again if... I get out of this... thing... Alive..._ " I thought as I slipped from consciousness.

(A few minutes earlier in Star swirls ring Star swirls POV)

I sucked in a shaky breath as I saw the beast I would face he had armor all around and a huge sword, " _Looks like I'll need to rely on my wits for this one..._ " I thought as he charged at me.

I brought up my hand and sent a wave of water at him.

I moved my hands slowly at him turning the water to ice daggers and tossed them at him with all the speed and force I could muster.

I had never been good at fighting so I was relying on what I knew. Water bending. I was sure hoping that it would be enough to fight and more importantly...Win.

I just hoped it was good enough.

He kept charging at me and I kept dodging till I saw an attack. " _Ah!_ " I thought as he brought his head down in an attack. I brought my sword down and hoped it worked.

The blade sliced through clean and his head fell limply from his body, I couldn't resist the urge to vomit at what I had done most likely the grossest thing I'd ever see but I still won and was alive, I just hoped the others were having the same luck as me.


	7. Fight part:2

Chapter 7

(a few minutes earlier in Artic's ring His POV)

I sucked in a deep breath as I heard the wolves growl from their cage.

The gate went up and they rushed out at me, fangs bared.

They began to circle me. "5 against one that's not fair of well time to end you guys sorry!" I said as I brought one of my large front paws down on one of them dazing it.

That's when the others jumped me. "*AAAAARGGGGGGGH* OK THAT'S IT GOOD BYE AND GOOD NIGHT!" I yelled rolling on my back stabbing one of the wolves on one of the pikes. "1 down 4 to go so who's next?" I asked ducking under an attack.

"Ok now I'm glad Alli and I went down to the south pole and that she had me run with that pack of Polar bear dogs, those fighting and hunting skills are coming in handy right about now." I muttered as I bit down on the neck of a wolf. I spat out the blood in my mouth.

I might have liked meat but not with the fur.

I took my front right paw and swiped it across one of my attackers. My once snowy white coat was becoming blood stained as blood gushed from the two wolves I had killed.

The ground had pools of blood forming around the bodies of the dead ones.

I gulped down the nervousness that was beginning to form. The pushed me to the ground. I fell to my back. " _Ha-ha perfect!_ " I thought bringing my hind legs as close to me as I could, then the two wolves launched at me.

As they came closer to me it was almost as if someone put everything into slow-motion. They were mere inches from my paws then I pushed my front and hind paws forward claws bared. My sharp claws cut through their bodies making more blood pool around the last wolf was the biggest and the meanest looking.

"*RRRRR* BRING IT ON PAL!" I boomed with a manic grin splayed across my maw. The throaty growl that left us as we charged at one another with all our force.

This wolf was proving a challenge as we tumbled around biting and clawing at the other. He sunk his teeth into my left foreleg and wouldn't relinquish his hold on me.

I now had an opportunity for a fatal attack. "SAY GOOD NIGHT PAL!" I roared as I sunk my teeth in his neck. He was just a bit smaller than me but strength wise we were a fair match.

I held tight with my teeth till his body fell limp in my maw. I stood and let the smile grow on my face as I caught my breath and spat out the fur and blood that had collected in my mouth.

(Minutes earlier in Star struck's ring Her POV)

I held my bow tightly in my right hand and an arrow in my left as the Beast of a woman came out holding her own bow and arrow. "So, are you ready to die young fool!" She laughed.

Compared to me she was large and I was rather small but size only played a small part in this. Skill, speed, and strength were the key elements in this twisted game.

"We'll see who the fool is at the end of this when I defeat you!" I Yelled taking a quick aim at her. She caught my arrow inches from her face without even blinking.

It became a pattern for us.

Deep breath, draw back your arrow, Aim, Exhale, let go, repeat.

"Ok I'm getting tired of this game!" I panted. I tossed my bow to the ground and took off my quill.

I sucked in a breath through my nostrils, closed my eyes, brought my hands around me in a calming motion, opened my eyes and saw her taking aim at me, then I sent a flurry of punches and kicks at her releasing a flurry of flames at her.

Her bow and arrows disintegrated before our very eyes. "Good bye!" I picked up my bow and jumped on her using it as a tool, I held the bow tight to her neck.

She tried to pry me from her back but I would not let go not till... "Finally, she's...dead...better than me dying at least." I panted as she fell limply to the ground.

I stood my throat felt tight as I collapsed I felt the cuts her arrows made in my back sting as I slipped out of consciousness.

(Minutes before in Mayoko's Ring her POV)

I tied the blindfold on my eyes as the gate creaked open I felt a petite woman come out but I wasn't about to take that as a sign of weakness. I felt the others enter their rings and fight.

" _Ok so now what Mayoko you could fight, cower, or wait and let her be undoing. Just like Great Grandma Jade taught me._ " I thought taking deep breaths in and out. " _A good earth bending master waits for the right time to strike. you need to use jings, but not just positive and negative, neutral you have to do nothing, it's the key to earth bending it means listening and waiting for the best time to strike!_ " Those words my great grandmother had told me when she was training me in earth bending it was something that all of us knew even the non, air, and water benders.

"Ha-ha you're gutsy fighting me blindfolded! Where is your armor or are you a fool?!" She laughed walking up to me and pulling the blindfold from my eyes.

I had them closed so I wouldn't lose concentration. "Well aren't you going to say something!" She snapped at me shoving me but my feet only slid back.

"A true warrior lets her actions speak for her not her mouth." I said as I relaxed my stance. "*GRRRRRRRRRRRR* Will you just fight already!" She yelled. "No, I won't I do not start fights I end them." I said confidently.

She picked up a sword from the wall and rushed at me. I slid out of her way, being Avatar I was determined to learn key fighting techniques for each element.

I moved with the skill of an air bender although I couldn't air bend just yet. "Why don't you show me some of that petty bending girly!" She said Slashing the blade at me but I grabbed it in my hands blocking her attack.

She let out a growl and I smirked. I could only block her so much before I'd get tired.

I was beginning to tire out but I didn't let it show.

I thrust my arms up when she came at me sending an earth pillar up. I flicked my opposite wrist pulling my blades from my back, and stomped my left foot hard crumbling the pillar to dust. I spun around moving my arms and wrists making my blades fly around me. I closed my eyes and used my seismic sense to see her and just before she could bring her blade down on me I brought mine up and into my hands.

I opened my eyes and smirked pushing her back to the wooden wall. I grinned wide as she struggled against my twin blades. She kicked my leg in the shin hard.

"*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArggggh!* You really think a kick to the shin will take me out? Guess again!" I said, Lighting up my blades in fire.

We battled for what seemed like an eternity. I had many severe cuts and slashes on my body but she barely had any. I collapsed to my hands and knees sweaty and bleeding.

I panted to catch my breath. She walked up to me with a blade in her hand, then rose it above my head. I made fists and shakily stood. But I just fell back to the ground in a heap. "Hmm-hmm-hmm-ha-ha-hah-ha-ha-ah-ahh-ah-ah-ah-aha-ha-ha-ha! Not so good, now are you?" She laughed, I felt magic surge through my body as I stood again rising with the help of my wings.

"I will not lose to you!" I said summoning my Moon Blade. "HA-HA do you think that, that puny knife can beat me?" She asked seeming amused.

But the blade I wheeled was far from small, even in the hands of my great uncle on my mother's side it was large.

But she was right I wasn't a match for her even though I had magic, her skill was better than mine.

I shakily was on my knees my breath was ragged and blood and sweat dripped my face. "Hmm-hmm. Want me to put you out of your misery?" She asked.

" **No...** " I said with authority, my eyes glowed white as I spaced out.

I felt all floaty and spirt-y. " ** _Hello Mayoko._** " I heard a female voice say. " ** _Huh?_** " I said looking around but I couldn't really move. " ** _Wha-who are you!_** " I asked when I saw a woman with water tribe clothes and her hair done up in a braid with some hanging out around her face.

" ** _I'm You._** " She said. I took a moment to comprehend. " ** _Wait Avatar Korra!_** " I said with a grin. " ** _Yep, looks like you could use a bit of help out there huh?_** " Korra asked me. " ** _Yeah even with my magic and using all the elements I know. But it didn't work she kicked my butt... I was beat. I can't find a weakness!_** " I Yelled.

" ** _I'll help you. We all will._** " Korra said I looked to the side and saw all the past avatars.

I felt myself return back to my body.

My eyes glowed as I controlled all four elements and threw rocks, ice, fire, and AIR! " **I will not lose to you this is the end of the line for you!** "

After a few moments, I had her pinned to the ground with earth.


	8. Final Fight

Chapter 8

(Minutes earlier in Lunar Flare's Ring his POV)

I scowled at my opponent. The Prince.

"So, make you're move Moon." He said evilly. "Why so you can tire me out?" I scoffed at him. I held my sword and shield tightly not wanting to let him win.

"Excellent choice, But still foolish!" He said charging at me. "HA!" I said managing to hold my ground.

" _Oh, man for a prick he's strong!_ " I thought pushing back on him then slashing across him with my sword. Blood spilled from the deep gash I made.

He ran at me and cut my shoulder, blood began to gush from the wound.

We went like this for a while but he made much more cuts to me than I did he.

I leaned against the wall panting, the blood still poured from my wounds. " _NO! I can't...die ... I have...to beat him or Alli will...be...his...!_ " I thought as I blacked out, I heard the prince cackle.

" _Don't give up Lunar Flare._ " I heard a thick male voice but it wasn't human it was... Wolf? " _Get up young one._ " The voice said. I felt cold, my eyes slowly opened and I stood, or so I thought. I saw a large black and grey wolf in front of me. " _Release the wolf inside! Then moon is on your side! Release the wolf spirt inside you!_ " He boomed but my mind was in such a state it made no sense to me at the time. " _What do you mean? The moon is on my side? What's that supposed to mean?! And Release the wolf? What wolf!?_ " I asked but he didn't answer me instead someone else did.

" _Fight, my grandson..._ " a sweet female voice said but a frostiness was still in her tone.

I turned and faced her, it was my grandmother but not the pirate captain I was used to.

But a beautiful young woman. Her hair billowed around her in long waves and her eyes glowed white and she floated off the ground and a deep blue cloak covered her.

" _You must fight Lunar Flare! You must fight Lunar Flare! You must fight Lunar Flare! Do not take a no for an answer!_ " Their voices faded away but I remained in the meadow.

(Alli's POV)

I climbed out of the ring with the help of a page. "Alli!" I heard Rocky call as she jumped around my feet happily.

"Hi girl!" I said with a smile. "Alli! Star swirl! Star struck! Artic!" Mayoko called as she staggered into our fighting room.

I looked at Mayoko with worry seeing all of the cuts on her. "Are you ok May?" I asked with worry. "I'm fine I went into the Avatar state, I think I won but I almost... you know." She said stumbling onto a chair. "Looks like you made in away untouched!" "Yep I did! And I know you were talking to Alli." Star swirl said with his sister leaning against him.

Then Starling and Moon were brought in carried on stretchers. "Well it appears you have lost the wager, I hope you like my castle Ms. Alicon since it will become your new home." The prince said running a hand under my chin. As much as it hurt I jerked my head away from his slimy touch.

His hands were coated in Moon's blood and no way did I want the rubbed across my face. "Bu-but we won!" I sputtered not seeing his champions come up the steps.

But to our surprise Starling's, Mayoko's, and Star swirls opponents came up the steps. It was absolutely impossible! But it was true. " _He-he tricked us!_ " My mind screamed.

We were brought to the gallows. Since we 'lost'.

"We are ready my leage." A man with a black hood and ax said. Most likely he was the executioner. "Excellent! BRING ON THE FIRST ONE!" The prince called moving his hand.

The large gathering of people that had gathered and cheered when he spoke those words. "Please don't kill them!" I begged with tears falling freely from my eyes. "I hate to see you crying love but these people must be put to death..." The prince said with fake sympathy. More tears spilled as I saw Moon be dragged to the wooden block. He didn't have a chance to fight for himself as he was dragged almost lifelessly there.

(Moon's POV)

I felt two guards pick me up under my arms. I had been conscience for a while but played possum, I heard the dogs whimper as I was dragged past them.

I opened my eyes and sent a wink towards Artic making him straighten up.

They clamped the piece of wood around my neck and wrists but they didn't lock it most likely since they thought I was close to death. But wolves are known for their stamina.

"Any last words?" The executioner asked darkly. "...Ugh..." I just gave a fake moan but wagged my tail as he came closer to me.

"ACTUALLY YES!" I roared grabbing his ax and swinging him in the air. "MOON!" The others called other than Starling who I guessed was unconscious.

"YEP YOU GUESSED IT! AND YOU AND I HAVE A FAIR FIGHT LEFT YOUR LOWLYNESS!" I growled pointing the ax at the prince, my voice hinted with barks and whimpers of the true voice of a wolf. "Uh- I think I need to go now..." My wolf and dragon ears picked up his whimper all the way down here. "HA-HA THE ALL-POWERFUL PRINCE IS COWERING AT THE SIGHT OF A, AND I QUOTE 'LOWLING DOG BOY' BUT PRINCE-Y EVEN DOGS CAN BITE!" I said a smirk graced my maw, my fur had thickened and my teeth had grown a bit as did my nails making my animalistic features show.

"Fine if you want to face me then face me!" He yelled at me and without even turning an ear I heard the guards coming at me. I turned and let out a powerful growling bark. "*ROOF!*" They began running from me dropping their spears and swords.

"HA-HA-HA THAT'S YOU GUARD _PRINCETON_?" I asked amused I got down on all fours and launching up onto the balcony where the cowardly prince. "WELL MAKE THE FIRST MOVE PRINCE!" I chuckled looking at him like he was dinner.

"Wait please don't hurt me!" He begged hiding behind Alli. I stood up on two legs and crossed my furred arms and glared at him with a smirk. "AND WHY SHOULD I LEAVE YOU ALONE AND UNTOUCHED YOU DIDN'T SEE THE NEED TO NOT HURT ME." My voice was still loud and had barks and growls mixed with my words.

"THE WAGER WAS THAT WE HAD TO BEAT YOUR OPPONENTS AND ALL BUT I DID. AND LET'S SEE ALLI, ARTIC, STAR STRUCK, AND MAYOKO MADE A CLEAN GET AWAY FROM YOUR BRUTES." I said my smirk growing. "I BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE OVER DO TO LOSE YOUR HEAD, BUT I DON'T WANT ALL THAT BLOOD IN MY MOUTH SO," I said bringing up the ax over his head.

He just sat in front of me cowering. "P-p-pl-pl-ple-ple-plea-plea-pleas-pleas-pleas-pleas- please don't k-k-k-k-k-ki-ki-ki-ki-kil-kil-kil-kil-kil-kill me!" He begged as I brought the Ax over my head.

After I had it raised as far as I could. I let it swing down.


	9. Mercy, and home again home again

The coward opened his eyes after he heard the clang of the Ax hit the ground. "Wh-wh-why didn't you k-k-ki-ki-kil-kill me?" He shakily asked as I slowly began to return to normal. "I want you to live with all of the guilt that you now bear. I used my magic to fill you with the same dread that your subjects feel living under your foot. If I killed you it would be a simple way for you to get out. So, I hope you enjoy the rest of your miserable life." I said with a deep scowl. "Now to keep your end of the bargain other than your death"- I said picking up the crown from his head and holding it in front of me. "- I shall take the thrown from you, So, in that case I think I could use some one with the power to do this." I said then looked down to our friends. Mayoko did her best to stomp launching the whole group up.

(Alicon's POV)

"Way to go Wolfie...! Ugh..." Starling said giving Moon a hug. "Nice going Lunar!" The Star twins said. I walked over to Moon and gave him a tight hug careful of his injuries.

"I knew you could do it Moon!" I cried into his chest. He stroked my hair gently. "Well, Moon I think you're right and I'd be more than delighted to transfer power to you. But you're gonna need a queen, or lady, duchess, or Princess." Mayoko said with a grin.

"I think a princess will be fine." Moon chuckled. "Alright then I hereby crown you Prince Moon!" Mayoko Said loudly placing the crown atop his head. "And now Prince I give you a crown to place atop the head of the girl you wish to be you're Princess!" Mayoko winked at Moon.

"I choose..." Moon gave a short pause then placed the crown on MY head! "You fair lady Alicon!"

When he did that sparkles changed my tattered battle clothes into a beautiful navy-blue gown. Then his clothes became a dapper suit of baby blue, light purple and white.

"I GIVE YOU PRINCE LUNAR FLARE AND PRINCESS ALICON!" Mayoko's voice boomed out to the crowd.

The whole crowd erupted into cheers and whistles.

That night we made our way to the banquet hall.

Mayoko wore a little tight black dress and her hair in a loose bun. Starling had a red frilled dress and a little black vest and her hair was spiked to one side. Star struck had a loose lavender dress with a sky-blue belt and a white head band her long blue hair was still wavy and loose. Star swirl had a gold suit on and his pony tail braided.

Dixie had her coat washed clean and brushed out with a black velvet bow tucked behind her ears as always. Cash was also groomed and his bandana was a new bright red one much like his old one but had much less wear and tear. Waylon and Floyd had bowties added to their new red and green collars. Zoe's gold necklace with a blue rhinestone was polished and her coat had been doubly groom, per her request. Fief had a new pink bow tied in the back of her head and her gold full neck collar was polished and her toes painted light pink. Rocky, Sky, and Ocean had bow's around their necks in each pups' respective colors. Green and brown for Rocky, Deep blue and teal for Ocean, and two shades of Light sky blue for Sky. And Artic had a new harness with some gems where the pieces of leather overlapped.

Then after the party we laid out on a hill in the garden watching the stars.

"I never thought that when we went up and checked on you guys we'd get sucked into another world and battle demons and monsters and a power-crazy Prince." Dixie chuckled. "Me neither, I mean I got dirty!" Zoe said up to the night sky. "He-he Yeah we were pretty rough doggies!" Sky said giving off a little growl. "I know sure was fun though..." Star struck said scratching the little puppy's ears and gently rubbing Zoe's head.

"Yep we're Big dogs now!" Rocky yipped licking my cheek. "You know it Sis!" Ocean said bumping fists with her litter mate.

"Yeah... This has been eye-opening...!" I sighed dreamily as Moon ran his fingers over my hand. "Yeah, I never would have guessed that all this stuff would happen, I mean Alli and I are a couple and Zoe's less pampered, I have tapped into my inner wolf and Alli and I are royals here." Moon sighed. "And the funniest thing is it's only really been two and a half days in the real world."

Our hands glowed a bit. "I think it's time for us to get going home." Moon said as they glow increased greatly.

In a bright flash of light, we returned home to my room.

Dixie stood and shook her fur a bit as did Zoe and the Pups. "Are we back yet?" Star struck said with her eyes held shut.

Dixie walked over and licked her cheek. "We're Back home and all in one piece!" She said. "Yep We're back! and in one _hungry_ piece!" Artic Said padding down stairs. We all laughed as we walked down stairs for breakfast.

"Well how was your little trip?" A smooth female voice said as we made it down stairs.

"Grandma!" Moon and Starling said as they raced towards the woman.

She looked as if she was in her late twenties but was much older than it. And she looked like a pirate. Her coat was light teal and her hat was a deep blue as was her pants and purple boots. Her hair was navy blue at the top and the middle was bright blue then the bottom was purple. "Allow me to introduce myself to you all. My name is captain melody Frost or just Frost!" She cheerily said taking off her hat and bowing.

"Nice to meet you Frost I'm"- I began but she put a hand up silencing me. "You are Alicon but you prefer Alli, You two are the twins Star swirl and Star struck, and you are Princess Mayoko, not Midnight Not May not Oko just Mayoko, then you wonderful canines helped save these kids." She said. As she spoke she pointed to each of us.

"You are the beautiful Saluki, Dixie, Star Struck's dog and or so I've heard a wonderful singer as far as dogs go and even people!" She pointed to Dixie with a smile.

"Then You two purebred hounds are Star swirl's dogs, Waylon and Floyd, also good singers and 'the brains' of the ranch." She said her smile growing even more.

"And you are the hound mix, Cash, Night shadow's dog and hmm-hmm have a soft spot for the lovely Dixie"- Cash and Dixie's cheeks hinted their red blush even through their winter coats as she spoke. "-and A wonderful singer and leader of the 'singin' strays'." She smiled wider than ever. I swore her smile might just fall off if it got any bigger.

"Then you are the beautiful, talented, cunning, purebred spaniel, Zoe. The five-time Champion of the Canterlot dog show and Celeste's _only_ dog that changed her point of view of dogs all together! Then we have the lovely pampered pure poodle, Fief, and you have saved these runts many a time during their 'little trip'. And then we have the three Pups Sky, Rocky, and Ocean, you three have shown more bravery than most dogs your age and the wisdom of one ten times as old. Then you young one Artic, you risked your life in many challenges and passed them all you are a true wonder young man!" She said rubbing his head. "Thank you Frost!" Artic said his tail thumping wildly.

"Now I guess you're all hungry and need to get going to school but instead of wasting time why don't you all join me and my crew for breakfast on the frozen pearl?" Frost asked as she held the door open a wave of cold chilled us but we didn't care.

We raced upstairs and fixed our hair and ran back down. We grabbed our coats and dashed out the front door barely having our coats on.

Once we're outside Mayoko, Star swirl, Star struck, and I stopped dead in our tracks seeing the large pirate ship in my front yard.

Moon and Starling had on Pirate clothes and were climbing up ropes. "WELL COME ON LAD AND LASSES! YOU DON'T WANNA BE LATE NOW TALLY HO LET'S GO!" Frost yelled being pulled up by a rope of ice. "Well _what are_ we waiting for?" I asked before grabbing a rope and using my magic to look like a pirate. My friends did the same as the boat took off.

THE END!


End file.
